hunger games generation 2
by madjean99
Summary: Aubrey Mellark and Liam Odair dated for the longest time but broke up over some stupid fight. Now a year later Liam asks Aubrey out to a party thrown be Jack Hawthorn. Will old flames rekindle or will they destroyed by a jealous friend.Hunger game second generation, modern.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys ,this is my first fanfic if its bad please tell me because i want to in prove my wighting this story came from a roll play thing i did on omegal, yea i know its weird but inspiration can strike any where. This is about Liam Odair the son of Finnick and Annie Odair. And Aubrey Mallerk the daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mallark. I do not one the hunger games and if i did Finnick wouldn't have died. But i hope you guys like it. And the other chapters are longer i primas .hope you enjoy! **_

Prologue: what have you been doing

Aubrey Mellark was fed up every time she called him he wouldn't answer. Every time she texted his he wouldn't reply. Then finally he answered.

"Hello" Liam Odair sounded out of breath like he had just done something to take his tantalizing charm out of his breath for the slightest second.

"hey Liam, i called u like 4 times how come you didn't answer" Aubrey said calmly. She didn't want to come off needy.

"Oh sorry i was swimming,i have to practics i have a meet coming up" Liam said. The charm and his sudsing voice coming back to life.

Aubrey loved watching Liam swim. When ever he did it showed off his perfectly sculpted muscles and plus he was her boy friend so she had to be proud of how well he did at all of his meets.But every time he comes out of the water its like Poseidon himself had some how wandered to her school just to show off his glistening muscles

Snapping out of her imaginary trance of her boyfriend ,she started to calm down knowing that he was doing that he cant txt her when he was swimming.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to know if we were still going out tonight?" She said. Yesterday Liam said they were going out but he didn't say where or when just said 'We are going out tomorrow'

"Yea, about that..." Liam tried to explain but he got cut off by Aubrey.

"Liam ,don't tell me you have to do another crazy thing for someone I don't know. Liam if u cant go out on these dates why do you plan them" Aubrey practical yelled into the phone. Liam has done this on meany occasions but he never told her what he was doing or who he was going, he would make plans for dates and cancel for no reason.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, but I cant go I have to do something" Liam said yelling back.

"Why cant you ever tell me what your doing."Aubrey said all most in tears.

"Because if i told you..." He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Because if I told you what.I would break up with you. Maybe i would if u told me you were cheating on me Liam"Aubrey was all most in tears now. Thinking of her boyfriend cheating on her hurt her in the heart. Before it was only a dull ping but the more he started canceling dates the more she lost trust in him.

"Aubrey, I am not cheating on you I promise. That is something I would never do." Liam said calming down because he could here Aubrey crying through the phone.

"I sorry Liam, I don't think I can do this any more" she said crying now.

" Aubrey please no, we'll go on a date next week" Liam tried to convince her to to stay with him but her knew she would go. He knew this would happen eventually, he could not even count all the dates he had canaled on his hand there were just to meany. And with school ,and swimming for Liam and volleyball for Aubrey they just had no time to see each other. Then there was what Liam was doing that canceled the dates all the time.

" I'm so sorry Liam" Aubrey said trying not to cry.

"No I'm sorry Aubrey, I canceled so meany dates and we never have time to see each I...I just cant tell you what I'm doing" Liam said with shame in his voice.

"Then I guess were over" Aubrey said. She sounded like she had no emotion in her voice now. But she was silently crying.

"I'm so sorry Aubrey"Liam said one last time before Aubrey hung up the phone.

That night Aubrey stayed in her room and just cried. She never wanted to breakup with Liam, she liked him allot maybe even love she remember all the reasons why she loves him. 1.) the way he smiles, its like it can bright up anybody life with that smile. 2.)how he can make her laugh any time of the day . 3.)the way his eyes seemed like there was an entire ocean locked in them and if you looked into them you were caught in his trance.4.) how well he got along with her brother it was if they were related but looked so odd together. And 5.) they way he loved her.

Liam was just about the same mess Aubrey was when he came home he just stayed in his room all night and played call of duddie all night. He had all ways loved Aubrey form the first time he saw her when his mom dropped him off at the Mellarks house to be watched un till she came back. He swears that he can remember everything about that day. What Aubrey was wearing and what he was wearing,what they did that it all came back and hit him at once and he just had this acing felling deep in his body that he could not handle so he just flopped on his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: junior year

_**And here i am again.i so sorry to who ever is reading this i know i haven't up dated in forever and i know its summer and im soposta have all the time in the world but this summer has been really busy i am going into high school in a week and i tryed out for the golf team and i have been focusing on that most of the summer. **_

_**But im back to give you a new chapter, i know im not that good of a wrighter but ive found out this is something i really enjoy doing so help me to try to make you decedent chapters **_

_**Ok so this is where the fun begins this is where the drama comes into play and im really excited for you to read it **_

_**Big thanks to "the guest" **_

Chapter: Junior year

Its the first day of junior year, teenage girls are screaming across the hall to their friends they haven't seen all summer. Boys high five each other and fist bump talking about all the girls they were with and the teachers rustling papers to make some last minuet changes before the school year offishly starts.

Aubrey walks down the hall constantly being bumped into, she keeps her head low not wanting to be called out by some girl she barely knows wanting to know how her summer went. In all honesty she dosent want to tell anybody how her summer went because all she would say terrible.

After her break up with Liam she could not stop thinking about him. thinking If she was ever good enuf. The only good part of her summer was when she went to her volley ball tournament and when her whole family took a trip to Disney but even then she was still depressed.

As she came to her locker she felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned around to see Kaley Mason possibly the only person she wanted to see to was the daughter of Johanna Mason. Johanna never got married but she had always wanted kids so she got sperm donation and had Kaley. Kaley and Aubrey were best friends they always have been because their parents were close friends. But them being together seemed odd Kaley a bit fisty she defiantly got her mothers personalty, if you got on Kaley good side there was noting to worry about but if you got in her bad side you might as well pack your bags and get the hell out. And Aubrey all ways seemed strong and plight to everyone two things she inhabited from her parents as well.

When Aubrey saw her she let out a breathe of relief and grabbed her and hugged her she pulled away she smiled.

" Kaley I have missed you so much we berley got to see each other this summer" Aubrey said closing her locker and picking up her book bag from the floor and putting it on her back.

"Well don't blame me, blame my mom she was the one who wanted to go see my grandma in Canada all summer I mean I get that she likes nature and all that stuff ,and I do to , but I want to hang out with my friends and most importantly you" She said with some frustration in her voice and at the end a little worry "So how have you been this summer, I can see that you have lost some weight."

Aubrey looked down at herself, it was noticeable that she had lost weight but it wasn't for the right reasons "Fine" is all she said in response but she knows that Kaley would never believe that lie.

And right on time Kaley says "I call bull shit" she said as she pulls Aubrey to the bathrooms

"No really Kaley Im fine" Aubrey trys to plead with her as shes being dragged closer to the bathroom. She doesn't really want to talk about anything that happened this summer she just wants it to just be a blur In her mind so she cant retell the horrific story.

"No way girl your telling me what going on" Kaley says as she walks into the the girls bathroom that has 4 girls doing there makeup in the mirrors " OH MY GOD I THINK IM GOING TO BARF!" Kaley yells and all the girls run out of the bathroom in a panicked rush. She shuts the door and locks it, turning back to Aubrey who is leaning up ageist one of the stall doors

"That was some show to put on for the first day." Aubrey says laughing a little to what her friend just did so they could talk in privet.

Kaley bends over a little to see under the stalls she scans the whole room after she checked its completely clear, then looks back up at Aubrey with worry in her eyes.

"Aubrey whats going on" She says in the most serous tone Aubrey has ever herd come from her mouth.

Aubrey was standing across from Kaley not making eye contact. Shes biting her bottom lip and crossing her arms. Does she really want to talk about this now, on the first day of school in the fucking girls bathroom. But it is her best friend after all she would have killed to have her this summer. But she doesn't know what to say.

"Nothing Kaley Im fine" Aubrey said with a little hiccup

Kaley still didn't believe it "Aubrey i am your best friend you can tall me any thing ok so please tell me whats going on"

"No you tell me whats going on, why are you so up in my face about something that I say Im fine about!" Aubrey snaps back at her friend looking at her with anger. _Deny _she thought _you should tell her, dont put your self in a place of denile._ But she does and she goes further "You cant tell me somethings wrong if you dont fucking even know the sliest clue ok!"

"Fine you want me to tell you what i do know!" Kaley said yelling at her " I know that you and Liam broke up before summer started ,I know that all summer all you decided to do was stay in your room and i KNOW that one person dosen't fucking become that skinny in only three months with out starving them selves!"

And at that Aubrey crashed to her knees and started to sob. She sat on her but and pulled her legs close to her chest and cried. It happened so fast Kaley didn't know what she said till it came blaring out, and as she saw her friend fall to the floor and to see her cry was the hardest thing she had to see.

Kaley sat on the floor next to Aubrey and held her tight. They sat there for about another 5 minuets with just the sounds of Aubrey crys and Kaley saying "its going to be ok." after Aubrey pulled out of her in brace.

"I thought I wasn't good enuf for him" Aubrey said in between wiping her tears away from her face mascara smeared down her cheeks.

"oh honey." Kaley breathed as she got up. She hed towards the sink with a paper towel In hand and ran it underneath some warm water.

"I think Im not good enuf for him" Aubrey spoke so quietly that she thought Kaley hadn't herd It. But she did.

Kaley walked back to Aubrey and started to clean off her cheeks not saying a word as the two girls sat on the floor. As she same to a stop and found a comfortable position on the floor with her legs cosed and her arms as well. Then she looked down, Aubrey thought she would just stay like that, she thought she would stay in a state of disappointment and anger but a few seconds later she whisperer "Why." as Kaley said that she looked up at Aubrey not with disappointment in her eyes or anger but with anguish and fear.

"Because..." Aubrey trailed off not even knowing what to say. She looked down at her hands not wanting to make eye contact with Kaley because If she did It would all come poring out like an emotional water fall. And thats when the bell rings, Aubrey quickly got up and started to walk towards the door but when she turned around Kaley was still on the floor

"Why" Kaley spoke a little louder than before getting up to face Aubrey.

With her back to the door all she said was "Because Im not good enuf" and at that Aubrey fled out the door to her first heard to fight back the tears that were welling up but she held them down ant got to her first class right on time. As she sat in a desk she thought _and i was right today it the worst first day in history. _

_**Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter was a fight to wright because i wrote half of it at like 1 in the morning dead tired and i woke up at 9 in the morning just to sit back down and wright the other half. I really hope you enjoyed it :D**_

_**The next chapter will be Liam point of view of the first day of school. Again thankyou for reading and ill update soon **_


	3. Chapter 3

! JUST A AUTHORS NOTE!

_**hey guys this is just an authors note and i know everybody hates thease thinking that your fanfiction has updated but im sorry i just need to tell you guys the events that are coming up that will effect when i will update next. **_

_**Ok so i stared high school on Wednesday and already i have a wighting assignment and i KNOW that will take away from my fanfic wighting time and im sorry for that. But every day after school i have golf practics and then after golf is over at like 5 or 6 i have to do my homework and that gives me like no time to really wight GOOD chapters for you guys. I really don't know when i'll have time to wight but i will try to wight on the weekends. I really enjoy wighting for you guys so i am trying to do this right and with as little spelling mistakes (**_**im really BAD at spelling, thank god for spell check) **_**but the next chapter will be soon hopefully **_

_**Thank you all for reading if you would like to follow me madjean99 and i don't have a lot of followers but don't judge. Or follow me on tumblr .com , its mad-a-sourous rex! And yea i don't know how to work tumblr completely but im on it alot. See you soon :D **_


End file.
